havocfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is the timeline of events related to Havoc. Everything that occurred in the real world, also happened in this timeline up until October 26, 1962. The timeline is organized by decades. The sub-headings indicate exact year, and each bullet may have the month that the event occurred, and sometimes the exact day. If a month is not in the bullet, the event either occurred in an unconfirmed month, or happened over a period of time in the year. In a few cases, the exact time (24 hour clock) will be given with the bullet. If a bullet is under the decade, but not under a specific year, then that event occurred in an unconfirmed exact year. 1950s * President Dwight D. Eisenhower signs an executive order outlining a plan for the United States government to survive in case of a nuclear war. The plan is called Continuity of Operations. 1953 * After a costly construction process, the Raven Rock Mountain Complex is completed in Liberty Township, Adams County, Pennsylvania. The underground complex was meant to serve sort of as an alternative Pentagon for Continuity of Operations. 1959 * The Mount Weather Emergency Operations Center is completed near Bluemont, Virginia. The bunker here was designed to hold certain Executive Branch officials for Continuity of Government. 1960s 1962 * As part of Continuity of Operations, a bunker is finished under the Greenbrier Resort Hotel in White Sulfur Springs, West Virginia, designed to house the entire United States Congress. * October 14: U-2 spy planes owned by the United States Central Intelligence Agency obtain the first photographic evidence of the Soviet Union placing offensive ballistic missile sites in the communist island nation of Cuba, just over 100 miles from U.S. shores. * October 15: The CIA reviews the photographs gathered by its spy planes, and notifies the U.S. Department of State that Soviet ballistic missiles are in Cuba. * October 16: President John F. Kennedy is notified of the situation in Cuba. The Cuban Missile Crisis begins. Several options are considered, and Kennedy orders that surveillance be stepped up. * October 22, 17:00: '''President Kennedy meets with congressional leaders, who opposed the blockade, and demanded stronger action. * '''October 22, 19:00: '''President Kennedy gives a nationwide televised address regarding the situation with Cuba. * '''October 25: President Kennedy officially orders a naval blockade to stop Soviet equipment from getting to Cuba. Later the CIA discovered that the blockade has not slowed the transmission of nuclear missiles into Cuba. * October 25: '''An emergency United Nations Security Council meeting is called. U.S. Ambassador to the UN, Adlai Stevenson, confronts Soviet Ambassador, Valerian Zorin, and presents the evidence of missile sites to the council. * '''October 26: President Kennedy tells the Executive Committee of the National Security Council (EXCOMM) that he believes only an invasion of Cuba will solve the crisis. In a closed-doors secret meeting with Congress, Kennedy asks for congressional approval of military action against Cuba, and action is approved. The U.S. Armed Forces are prepared for invasion later that day and the military is put on high alert, watching closely for any aircraft approaching U.S. soil. No further negotiations with the Soviet Union are attempted. * October 27: '''The Continuity of Operations Plan is officially activated by President Kennedy. Public officials, generals, and federal staff are ordered to relocate to particular underground nuclear bunkers. Kennedy himself and Vice President Lyndon B. Johnson, and their families, are flown to the USS Northampton. * '''October 29, 12:00: World War III begins. ''The United States leads a full force invasion of Cuba. Clashing with Soviet forces on the island is unavoidable. * '''October 29, 18:03: '''Soviet tanks cross into West Berlin. They clash with American tanks and troops. * '''October 30, 9:23: '''Castro takes control of the remaining nuclear missiles, and launches them across the United States. The Pentagon enters DEFCON 1. * '''October 30, 9:31: '''The United States retaliates with a nuclear strike on the Soviet Union, and other Eastern Bloc countries. Most of Cuba is soon sunken and literally wiped off the map. The world begins to descend into chaos. * '''October 30, 9:36: '''The Soviet Union begins launching its missiles. * '''October 30:' Most inmates and guards in the Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary survive, but are afflicted with sickness due to the fallout from the explosions in the San Francisco Bay area. Riots in the prison break out as several factions break out in fighting. Some guards join the prisoners but most attempt to stop the riots. * October 30, 13:30: '''The final missiles are launched. By this time, hundreds of millions have been killed in the war, and almost no government in the world is still able to function. ''1964'' * Two factions remain in the Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary: the Alcatraz Guard, led by Warden Olin G. Blackwell, and the Bulger Gang, led by former Irish-American gangster James "Whitey" Bulger. The two factions agree to cooperate, ration food and water, provide for each other, and keep order inside the prison. ''1965'' * '''October 29: While traveling to White Sulfur Springs in West Virginia to make contact with the U.S. Congress, President Kennedy's helicopter unexpectedly explodes. Vice President Johnson completes the trip without complication, and is then inaugurated to be the next president. 1967 * As resources run low on Alcatraz Island, the Bulger Gang betrays their agreement with Blackwell and the Alcatraz Guard. The gang kills or exiles all guards to the mainland. 1969 * January: '''Blackwell and the exiled guards, along with survivors in the San Francisco Bay Area, found the Cisco Republic. * '''July: '''The Bulger Gang establishes operations on the mainland. Cisco is soon ridden with criminal activity. 1970s ''1970'' * With the declining health of Lyndon B. Johnson, there is a debate within the AGC over who will succeed him in the presidency. Some believe that Johnson's nephew, Samuel Summers Johnson, is the rightful successor. Few believe that Johnson's daughter should succeed him. Others believe that, because John F. Kennedy was the last to be elected by the Electoral College, his brother Robert F. Kennedy should succeed him. ''1971'' * '''June 18: '''President of the AGC, Lyndon B. Johnson, dies from his heart condition. * '''June 21: '''Through a narrow vote, Congress decides that Robert F. Kennedy would succeed Johnson as president. ''1972'' * '''October 24: '''Some officials from the old Nevada state government, including former Governor Grant Sawyer, establish the Nevada Republic in Carson City. Soon, they organize local governments in nearby towns. * '''November: '''Peter Calvert I and his family emerge from their underground fallout shelter in Bakersfield, California. Calvert relocates his family to a safer location: the small farming community of Ridgecrest in the middle of the desert. * '''December: '''Survivors in Sacramento organize, and establish their own settlement there. ''1974'' * '''March: '''William Tilden and his family from Salinas, California leave their fallout shelter and relocate to the nearby community of Greenfield. Greenfield, placed inside a valley, was less hard hit by the blasts, and many survivors live there, and in its surrounding communities. William Tilden helps to organize the survivors and founds a new settlement there. * '''November: '''The Rattlesnakes raider gang in Los Angeles attack the Unionists in Hollywood. Their intent is to take over Hollywood, but they are unsuccessful. * '''November 12: '''As Greenfield expands, the Tilden Republic is founded. * '''December 14: '''The Unionists launch a counter-attack against the Rattlesnakes in Anaheim. The Angelican War begins. ''1975'' * '''April 13: '''Peter Calvert I becomes mayor of Ridgecrest. He advocates for expansion, and establishes the Versago Republic. * '''May 10: '''The California and Nevada Trade Agreement is founded, with its headquarters in Sacramento. Sacramento, the Cisco Republic, and the Nevada Republic are founding members. A new currency is formed called CANTA Dollars. * '''August: '''Survivors in the city of San Diego, inspired by the Unionists in Los Angeles, organize and unite the city as one * '''October 14: '''The Tilden Republic joins CANTA. ''1976'' * '''March 30: '''Several settlements in northern California and southern Oregon form a loose union, establishing a representative democracy called Cascadia. ''1977'' * '''February 15: '''As victory for the Unionist cause approaches in Los Angeles, seven men meet at the Pantages Theater in Hollywood, and draft the first constitution of the Angel's Republic: James Hathaway, Andrew Wayne, Jonathan Mason, Howard Clinton, Frank Sinatra, Hugh Hefner, and Roy E. Disney. The constitution, called the Angelican Papers, sets up a representative democracy, dividing Angelica into ten districts. Each district sends a representative to the Angelican Assembly, a legislative body. The Assembly has a "President" who presides over the Assembly and handles external issues. * '''June 21: '''The Versago Republic joins CANTA. * '''July 15: '''The Angelican Assembly votes for the Angel's Republic to join CANTA. * '''September 2: '''Roy E. Disney leads Unionist troops to victory at the Disneyland theme park in Anaheim. The Battle of Disneyland is the final battle of the Angelican War. ''1979'' * '''January 9: '''Cascadia joins CANTA. * '''September 1: '''Riverland is founded in southeast California. They immediately join CANTA. 1980s ''1980'' * '''January 10: '''President of the Angelican Assembly James Hathaway begins writing the Californian Unification Treaty, with Assembly member Andrew Wayne's help and sponsorship. The treaty proposes that all settlements and countries involved in the California and Nevada Trade Agreement that agree, unite together under the Angel's Republic. * '''January 24: '''Andrew Wayne proposes the Californian Unification Treaty to the Angelican Assembly. The bill soon passes. * '''February 1: '''Jonathan Mason travels to Sacramento and proposes the Californian Unification Treaty to CANTA. Tilden, Versago, Riverland, and San Diego agree, the rest refuse. * '''February 15: '''A new constitution passes the Angelican Assembly; one which would suit the larger nation that would come about after the Californian Unification Treaty took effect. It is heavily inspired by the United States Constitution, setting up a President, bicameral Congress consisting of a Senate and House of Representatives, and a Supreme Court. * '''March 31: '''Construction on the Angel's Republic Capitol Building begins as workers expand on the Pantages Theater. Their plan is based on the United States Capitol Building in Washington, D.C. * '''April 8: '''The Californian Unification Treaty officially takes full effect, and the entire southern half of California is united under the flag of the Angel's Republic. * '''November 10: '''With no one opposing him, James Hathaway is elected as the first president of the Angel's Republic. ''1981'' * '''January 20: The new government of the Angel's Republic takes power. James Hathaway is officially inaugurated as President of the Angel's Republic, his chosen Supreme Court justices take office, and the new Congress convenes for the first time. * February 27: '''Sacramento descends into chaos and CANTA collapses. ''1983'' * '''July 15: '''As both the Nevada and Cisco Republics attempt to expand into Sacramento, the two declare war against each other. * '''July 29: '''Samuel S. Johnson, the nephew of Lyndon B. Johnson, stages a coup against President Robert F. Kennedy. He becomes the new President of the AGC. ''1989'' * '''January 20: '''Michael Calvert is officially inaugurated as the second President of the Angels Republic. 1990s ''1990'' * '''March 7: '''Simultaneous coup d'etats occur in the Cisco and Nevada Republics. General from Cisco Brian Salazar overthrows President of Cisco Adam Paulson, and General from Nevada Andrew Baxter overthrows President of Nevada Gabriel Jones. The two generals take control of their countries and end the war. * '''March 29: '''Andrew Baxter and Brian Salazar draw up agreeable borders in the area in and around Sacramento. They call the area Maverick, and found the Maverick Pact. * '''June 21: '''Michael Calvert sends troops to Baja California. * '''August 5: '''The Angels Republic sends troops to the former Mexican states of Sonora and Sinaloa, what have now become known as Nueva Sonora and Condecoración respectively. ''1992'' * '''May 28: '''The Mexican War ends. The Angel's Republic annexes Nueva Sonora and Condecoración. ''1994'' * '''November: '''Nathan Causer loses in his campaign for re-election in Congress, due to a political betrayal. He moves to New Phoenix, resentful. ''1995'' * Inspired by James Hathaway, Nathan Causer rallies an army, and re-unites New Phoenix under his rule. * '''August: '''As Native American survivors attempt to rebuild Navajo Nation, the Navajo Cataclysm occurs. A diaspora of Native Americans scatter across Arizona, New Mexico, Utah, Colorado, Nevada, and California. Many form their own tribes. 2000s ''2000'' * '''January: '''Nathan Causer claims he is God and establishes his empire in Arizona. 2010s 2020s 2030s 2040s 2050s ''2050'' * '''September: '''Senator from Virginia Robert Byrd stages a coup in the AGC, removing President Howard Johnson and seizing the presidency for himself. ''2052'' * '''April 5: '''Members of the United States Secret Service arrive in the settlement of Crawford. Helped by Crawford security, the Secret Service seizes every building in town in preparation for a visit by Senator Richard "Dick" Beall. * '''April 14: '''Senator Dick Beall arrives in Crawford. He gives a speech to the people of the town, announcing that the A.G.C. is soon to take Crawford under its protection and attempting to raise support for the secretive organization in town. * '''April 30: '''The Order of the Dust declares war on the A.G.C. * '''June 1: '''Soldiers of the U.S. Army (the A.G.C.), led by Lieutenant Edward Schneider, shut down the branch of the Potomac Times newspaper in Harper's Ferry. * '''June 4: '''Lt. Schneider's troops attempt to shut down the headquarters of the Potomac Times newspaper in Crawford. George Greene, the CEO of the newspaper, resists. Fighting breaks out, and Greene's wife is killed. Schneider escapes. Greene and his friend Benjamin Graves rally support in town to overthrow Mayor Walt Crawford. ''2054'' * '''April 8-11: '''The General of the Army of the Angels Republic, Johnathon Alexander, launches a coup d'etat against the totalitarian President Adrian Calvert. * '''April 14: '''Adrian Calvert is publicly hanged in Hollywood's Capitol Square, after being beaten and spit on by a mob of angry citizens. 2060s '''2061 * October 22: '''The Independence Party candidate for President of the Angel's Republic, George Robertson, is assassinated by an unknown assailant. His running mate Edward Fairchild takes over. * '''November 1: '''Unionist Party candidate Kent Kingsley (Senator from Tilden) is elected to be President of the Angel's Republic. * '''November 15: '''The state of Nevada declares secession from the Angel's Republic. * '''November 25: '''The state of Hidalgo declares secession from the Angel's Republic. * '''December 11: '''The state of Mojave declares secession from the Angel's Republic. '''2062 * '''January 20: '''Senator Kent Kingsley is officially inaugurated as the 16th President of the Angel's Republic. * '''January 24: '''The state of Cisco declares secession from the Angel's Republic. * '''January 26: '''The states that seceded from the Angel's Republic unify and found the Confederation of Free States. None of the secessions, or the unification of the states as an independent country, are recognized by the Angel's Republic federal government. * '''February 1: '''A vote is held in the state of Maverick to join the Confederation of Free States, but the results are inconclusive. The CFS demands a recount of the votes for clarity, and the Angel's Republic federal government says that secession is unconstitutional anyway. * '''February 7: '''The Confederation of Free States sends troops to Maverick. The Angel's Republic sends more troops in response. The CFS demands retreat. * '''February 15: '''The CFS troops attack the Sacramento Federal Penitentiary, and frees some of the prisoners. Among them are former governor of Tilden, Hugh Graham, and former president Ron Breckenridge. The Angel's Republic responds with a counter-attack. The Californian Civil War begins. Category:Lore